The Newborn Fight
by Ellipsis52
Summary: La bataille contre les nouveau-nés vue des yeux de Jasper. Et s'il ne pouvait pas trouver Alice et qu'il était gravement blessé ? Et si Victoria avait pris d'autres mesures pour vaincre les Cullen ? Jasper/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse – The Newborn Fight**** JPOV**

_« Alice ! »_

Un autre nouveau-né fonça sur moi. Une demi-seconde plus tard il était mort, non sans avoir manqué de me mordre au poignet. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais l'habitude de sentir cette brûlure, bien que ne l'ayant pas ressentie depuis quelques décennies.

_« Alice ! »_

J'avais beau chercher partout et crier son nom, je ne la trouvais pas. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Je commençais à paniquer. Alice… _Mon Alice_… Jamais je n'aurais dû l'autoriser à venir se battre, c'était bien trop dangereux !

Carlisle et Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie, tous se battaient en couple, mais moi je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma moitié, mon Alice…

J'arrachai encore les têtes de deux nouveau-nés d'une quinzaine d'années seulement, sans jamais cesser de chercher, et laissant le soin aux loups de s'occuper des restes des loups.

Enfin, je la vis. Je forçai mes poumons à se remplir d'air pour pouvoir pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mon Alice n'avait apparemment rien, et semblait prendre un certain plaisir à se battre, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse faire. Je la rejoignis aussitôt.

_« Alice ! »_

_« Hey, Jasper ! Tu t'amuses bien ? »_

Décidemment elle paraissait ravie de pouvoir prendre part au combat et de mettre sa vie en danger…

Elle était aux prises avec un nouveau-né particulièrement féroce, donnant l'impression de s'amuser avec lui plutôt que de prendre la lutte au sérieux, quand un mastodonte du gabarit d'Emmett se jeta sur elle.

Je n'avais pas le temps de l'atteindre dans le dos pour lui briser les cervicales, il était trop rapide. Mais je devais protéger mon Alice, surtout maintenant que je l'avais retrouvée. Par réflexe, je me jetai donc entre les deux vampires. Je sentis les crocs du nouveau-né se planter plusieurs fois, violemment, dans mon bras, déversant un flot de venin dans mon organisme. Mais, encore une fois, je m'en fichais.

Alice acheva de tuer et de démembrer son adversaire, pour se rendre compte que j'étais également en plein combat. Elle me dégagea de l'étreinte de mon ennemi, et lui arracha la tête sans aucun scrupule.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux bouillant de rage, pendant que j'amputai le corps du vampire mort de ses membres encore palpitant.

_« Jasper ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne pourrais pas me faire un peu confiance ? J'ai aussi le droit de m'amuser ! Je savais parfaitement qu'il était là ! »_

Je la laissais continuer en souriant. J'adorais voir mon petit lutin en colère, ses cheveux noir encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, retombant devant ses yeux.

_« Enfin quoi, Jazz, regarde-toi maintenant ! Ton bras doit être en feu ! »_

C'était vrai. Mais quelle importance ?

_« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée… »_

Elle fit mine de bouder.

_« Je t'aime, Alice. »_

Sa colère retomba aussitôt.

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Jazzy. »_

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux, me fichant éperdument de l'incendie qui ravageait mon bras. Les vagues d'amour que je recevais en provenance d'Alice étaient des sentiments bien plus forts qu'une simple blessure physique.

Pourtant, bientôt, une douleur fulgurante me transperça le côté gauche, me faisant tout oublier si ce n'est la douleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Pourtant, bientôt, une douleur fulgurante me transperça le côté gauche, me faisant tout oublier si ce n'est la douleur. Je ne pus retenir un léger cri de souffrance.

Je mis quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Un nouveau-né, déjà allégé d'un bras, venait apparemment d'échapper à son bourreau pour terminer sa course les crocs plantés dans mon flanc. Décidément j'attirai les nouveau-nés comme étant humain j'attirai les moustiques !

Un bref gémissement d'un des loups, Seth sûrement, m'indiqua qu'il était désolé de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis l'animal reprit sa chasse rapidement, le vampire ayant une nouvelle fois profité d'une seconde d'inattention de notre part pour fuir.

Alice me prit dans ses bras, n'en pouvant certainement plus de lire la douleur visible dans mes yeux. Je m'empressai de lui envoyer des ondes de calme et de paix, pour la rassurer. Hors de question de laisser mon petit lutin s'inquiéter pour moi !

La douleur dans mon corps était néanmoins fulgurante. Je ne me rappelai pas d'avoir autant souffert lors de mes précédentes blessures dans le Sud, mais peut-être était-ce un simple effet de mon imagination. Après tout, je n'y étais plus habitué.

Je décidai toutefois de mettre cette douleur grandissante de côté. Le combat était maintenant terminé, et je devais m'assurer que nous n'ayons pas subit de perte.

Sans cesser d'étreindre ma moitié, nous rejoignîmes Carlisle et Emmett, occupés à entasser les restes de corps sur un grand bûcher, flambant et crépitant, qui me rappela à mes propres brûlures. Mais je refusai d'y faire attention. Pas encore.

Emmett nous lança joyeusement un _« Alors, combien ? »_ auquel Alice répondit sur le même ton par _« Six ! Enfin, sept si tu comptes celui que Jasper m'a volé ! » « Ah, ah ! Même comme ça je te bats, sœurette ! J'arrive à un total de onze ! Et toi, Jasper ? »_

Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi.

_« Moi ? Hum… J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas compté ! »_

Tous trois se retournèrent alors vivement vers moi, comme si je venais de proférer une énormité. Je me demandai pourquoi, puis me souvint que j'avais parié avec Emmett que je le battrai. Et qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'oublier ces fréquents paris.

_« J'étais trop occupé à chercher Alice. »_ me justifiai-je en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Après tout, c'était vrai. J'avais perdu le compte à sept, quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'Alice n'était plus en sécurité derrière moi.

_« Oui, et cet idiot n'y aura gagné que de nouvelles cicatrices ! »_ grogna Alice.

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi, ne faisant qu'empirer les sensations de brûlure que je ressentais, mais tant pis. Elle ne broncha pas, heureuse d'être avec moi.

Je m'efforçai toujours de réunir assez de force pour lui envoyer des vagues apaisantes, mais mes réserves s'amenuisaient rapidement.

De ce fait, je devais faire une tête étrange car Carlisle me demanda soudain si j'allais bien. J'affirmai aussitôt que oui. Inutile de mettre mes morsures en avant, j'aurai tout le temps nécessaire pour les examiner moi-même, et trouver pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me faisaient aussi mal, plus tard.

Je changeai de sujet, apercevant les regards suspicieux et inquiets de ma famille, mais n'ayant plus la force de leur envoyer à tous des ondes rassurantes.

_« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? _

_« Chez nous, oui, sauf que tu me dois 25 $ ! Rosalie et Esmé sont juste parties aider les loups à achever les derniers nouveau-nés qui se sont enfuis. Allez, allonge la monnaie !»_

Je me forçai à jouer le jeu :

_« Hors de question ! Je suis sûr d'en avoir éliminé plus que dix ! Je ne te dois rien du tout ! »_

Mais Alice reprit la parole avant Emmett :

_« Comment ça, chez nous ? »_

_« Eh bien, Jacob a une belle collection de côtes brisées, mais d'ici quelques heures il n'y paraîtra plus. » _l'informa Carlisle.

Le regard d'Alice sembla lointain pendant un instant, puis elle revint à elle :

_« Edward et Bella ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je crois que tu devrais aller à leur rencontre, Carlisle, Bella n'a pas l'air bien. »_

Parfait, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Ainsi, Carlisle serait trop occupé à rassurer Edward pour faire attention à mes morsures.

***Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour***

La sensation de brûlure ne cessait d'augmenter, ce qui était remarquable vu le degré qu'elle avait déjà atteinte.

Je ne sentais plus du tout mon bras droit, et mon côté gauche commençait à m'élancer violemment, menaçant dangereusement mon équilibre, censé être infaillible, de vampire.

Heureusement, plus que quelques kilomètres et je pourrai m'enfermer sous la douche pour me laver de toute la boue et le venin dont j'étais couvert. L'eau froide aiderait sûrement à apaiser les brûlures que m'infligeaient les morsures.

Je devais juste tenir sur encore quelques kilomètres… Mais en aurai-je la force ?


	3. Chapter 3

***Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour***

La sensation de brûlure ne cessait d'augmenter, ce qui était remarquable vu le degré qu'elle avait déjà atteinte.

Je ne sentais plus du tout mon bras droit, et mon côté gauche commençait à m'élancer violemment, menaçant dangereusement mon équilibre, censé être infaillible, de vampire.

Heureusement, plus que quelques kilomètres et je pourrai m'enfermer sous la douche pour me laver de toute la boue et le venin dont j'étais couvert. L'eau froide aiderait sûrement à apaiser les brûlures que m'infligeaient les morsures.

Je devais juste tenir sur encore quelques kilomètres… Mais en aurai-je la force ?

Je n'osai pas avouer à Alice à quel point je souffrais, bien que n'arrêta pas de me le demander.

Une pure question d'orgueil, sans doute due au fait qu'Emmett et Rosalie se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres derrière nous, et que mon frère se serait fait une réelle joie de se proclamer vainqueur sur moi, en comptabilisant les morsures par des retraits de points.

De plus, je refusais d'inquiéter Alice, mais mes mensonges sur mon état ne manqueraient pas s'écrouler comme un château de cartes si jamais il lui prenait l'idée d'en parler à Edward, ou bien de regarder mon futur.

D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce déjà fait. Peut-être m'avait-elle déjà vu, admettant à Carlisle que ces morsures étaient particulièrement douloureuses ? Peut-être m'avait-elle déjà vu, écroulé sur notre lit, ne résistant plus à la souffrance ? Ou peut-être m'avait-elle simplement vu lui avouer la vérité.

Dans tous les cas, j'étais sûr qu'elle finirait par s'en rendre compte.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur, bien plus aigue que les précédentes, me transperça soudant, me tirant de mes pensées et me forçant à m'arrêter. Alice, qui me tenait la main, s'arrêta également.

_« Est-ce vraiment aussi douloureux ? »_ me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett, derrière nous. Il attendait ma réponse.

_« Non… »_

_« Jazz ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ainsi ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice. Les morsures sont douloureuses mais ne durent jamais très longtemps. Dans une heure ou deux je serai remis. »_

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir me chuchoter _« J'espère »_ à l'oreille, puis elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous reprîmes notre marche, les yeux d'Alice ne quittant pas mon visage, que je voulais impassible, et cherchant la moindre trace de souffrance dans mes yeux. Mais je m'efforçais de tout refouler.

J'avais également décidé de me priver de mon odorat. En cessant de respirer, j'avais ainsi stoppé mes inspirations, qui étaient trop saccadées pour ne pas inquiéter Alice.

Néanmoins, les vagues de douleur atteignirent un rythme trop élevé pour que je puisse agir normalement. Je sentis des gouttes de sueur de former sur mon front, et mon esprit commençait à divaguer, et à ne plus aspirer à autre chose que du calme, et même…. Dormir.

Comment était-ce possible ? Etant vampire, je n'étais plus censé pouvoir ressentir ces sensations purement humaines…

Je gardais mes yeux fermés, et n'était plus guidé que par la main d'Alice. Je souris à cette pensée : Alice avait, depuis toujours, été mon guide.

Chaque fibre de mon corps était concentrée sur le prochain pas à faire, ainsi qu'à garder ma bouche close, pour éviter d'hurler ma souffrance.

Les sentiments d'inquiétude en provenance d'Emmett et Rosalie, mais surtout d'Alice, n'aidaient pas mon esprit à se sentir mieux.

Bientôt, une explosion de douleur surpassa toutes les précédentes et je sentis mes genoux heurter lourdement le sol.

J'abandonnais, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me laissai glisser à même le sol. La terre était fraîche contre mes joues brûlantes. Enfin une sensation agréable (mis à part la présence d'Alice, bien sûr).

J'entendais les voix paniquées de mes frères et sœurs au-dessus de moi, mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je n'essayais même pas.

Je n'aspirai plus qu'à une chose : sombrer dans les ténèbres qui s'offraient à moi.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier plusieurs fois un prénom que je cru être le mien, mais il était trop tard, je n'avais plus assez de force pour me concentrer, ni même pour rassurer la voix.

Je sentis mon corps s'élever du sol. Je tentai de protester, mais compris que ça ne servait à rien, et préférai me laisser emporter dans les méandres de mon esprit, là où je savais que la douleur s'estomperait enfin.

L'obscurité m'englouti, et je l'accueillie avec plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Une voix appela mon nom, mais je refusai de l'écouter. Les oreillers sur lesquels ma tête reposait étaient bien trop confortables, je ne voulais pas quitter cette chaleur douillette.

La voix se fit plus insistante, mais ma seule réponse fut un grognement décidé.

Je savais que si je décidais de me réveiller, la douleur reviendrait, toujours plus violente. Autant retarder ce moment le plus possible.

J'avais dû être blessé sur le champ de bataille et m'évanouir. C'était la seule option possible.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient, mais quel étrange rêve j'avais fait !

Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui m'a pris de soudain rêver que je me transformais en vampire, et même d'en intégrer une famille. Non mais quelle idée !

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Ce rêve était trop réaliste. Trop futuriste, également. Une pièce manquait au puzzle.

La voix revint, encore plus insistante. Cette fois, je décidai de l'écouter. Elle me parut étrangement familière…

_« Jasper, je sais que tu es réveillé maintenant. Essaie de serrer mes mains, s'il-te-plaît. »_

La voix était rassurante, avec une légère touche de paternalisme. Je décidai de lui obéir.

Je sentis des mains fraîches se glisser dans les miennes, et me concentrai pour contracter mes muscles ankylosés.

Une douleur fulgurante, assourdissante et aveuglante remonta le long de mon bras droit.

Tout d'un coup, la mémoire me revint, brutalement.

Maria, les guerres dans le Sud, ma fuite, ma rencontre avec Alice, les Cullen, la bataille contre les nouveau-nés. Alice surtout…

Une image d'elle s'imprima sur mes paupières closes. _Alice…_ L'amour de ma vie, la seule chose que je désirais, en cet instant et pour l'éternité. _Mon Alice…_

Désormais, je me souvenais de ce qui s'était passé. La bataille contre les nouveau-nés de Victoria, mes blessures en voulant sauver Alice (ce que je ne regrettais en rien, malgré la douleur que cela m'infligeait), le retour sur le chemin de la maison, et… l'explosion de douleur. Puis plus rien, le vide. La douleur était néanmoins beaucoup plus supportable maintenant.

Je supposai qu'Emmett m'avait porté jusqu'à la maison, et qu'Alice s'était empressée d'aller chercher Carlisle. Cependant, je n'avais toujours aucune notion du temps.

_« Jasper, je sais que tu m'entends ! Ouvre les yeux ! »_

Cette voix… Aucun doute maintenant, c'était celle de mon père adoptif, Carlisle.  
Combien de temps avait-il passé à mon chevet, à attendre que je me réveille ? D'ailleurs, comment avais-je pu m'évanouir ?

Mais je décidai de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Je me pencherai sur la seconde question plus tard.

Je luttai contre mes paupières, les forçant à s'ouvrir malgré leur réticence. La lumière dans la pièce m'aveugla presque, mais je tins bon.

Le visage de Carlisle se pencha alors vers moi en souriant :

_« Bien dormi ? »_

J'essayai de répondre, mais mon corps, pour une quelconque raison, s'y opposa fermement.

_« N'essaie pas de parler pour l'instant. Tu te rends compte que tu es le premier vampire à avoir dormi ?? On peut dire que tu nous a fait une sacrée frousse ! »_

Je m'efforçai de surmonter la douleur pour lui envoyer une onde se sentiments apaisants. Il me remercia d'un signe de tête, puis reprit la parole :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice est seulement partie chasser avec Edward, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Elle ne t'a pas quitté de tout le temps où tu étais ici…. »_

_« C'est-à-dire quelques heures. »_ ajouta-t-il ensuite, en réponse à ma question muette.

Je tâchai de me concentrer sur les murs, pour tenter de deviner ce qu' »ici » signifiait, mais ceux-ci refusèrent de rester en place, et se mirent à danser devant mes yeux. Je les refermai aussitôt, incapable de soutenir cette vision.

La sensation de brûlure avait beau être moins intense qu'auparavant, elle n'en restait pas plus supportable.

Toutes les années de travail de Carlisle semblèrent se remettre en place dans sa tête lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, et le médecin qui était en lui reprit le dessus sur le vampire.

Je l'entendis contourner le lit où je me trouvais pour ensuite percevoir le bruitage d'une machine. Intrigué, je rouvris les yeux, pour le découvrir en train de bidouiller je ne sais quel moniteur d'hôpital, relié à mon bras par un fin tuyau rempli d'un liquide transparent.

Comment diable avait-il pu réussir à me mettre sous ce que je supposais être de la morphine ?!

Mais cette question rejoignit les quelques autres sur ma liste d'attente des questions remises à plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent : hors de question que je retombe dans l'inconscience ! En tout cas, pas tout de suite !

Je forçai mes poumons à se remplir d'air :

_« Non… » _Soufflai-je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnus pas comme la mienne.

_« Non ? Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas mal ? »_ S'étonna Carlisle

_« Si… Mais pas de morphine tout de suite… Alice… Je dois lui parler… »_

_« Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce ne serait pas très bon que tu t'évanouisses à nouveau devant elle. Il m'a fallu deux bonnes heures pour la rassurer. Elle ne peut pas voir ton futur quand tu es… »_

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais sûr de moi. Carlisle sembla le comprendre car il n'insista pas.

_« Où est en la douleur ? »_ Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Je réfléchis un instant à la question. Bien qu'étant un vampire, je m'étais évanoui, avais des vertiges, et aux vues des bandages qui couvraient mon bras, mes récentes blessures refusaient de guérir.

_« Ca ira. »_ Répondis-je.

Carlisle aurait tout le temps de me droguer à sa guise une fois que j'aurais parlé à Alice.

Soudain, un détail me revint en mémoire.

_« Comment… »_

Carlisle parut lire la suite dans mes pensées, et un voile de culpabilité se répandit sur son visage.

_« Tu te demandes pour la morphine, c'est ça ? »_

J'acquiesçais doucement.

_« Eh bien… Excuse-moi, mais j'ai été obligé de… « Poinçonner » moi-même le bras afin que l'aiguille accepte d'y rentrer… »_

Il avait l'air de se sentir tellement coupable que je voulus éclater de rire, mais le regrettai aussitôt, les murs ayant à nouveau décidé de partager mon hilarité en dansant.

Carlisle sembla inquiet mais je lui envoyai d'autres ondes rassurantes. Il comprit.

Je me dépêchai de changer de sujet, continuant à parler pour éviter de prendre conscience de l'incendie en train de renaître de ses cendres dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

_« Ces morsures… Ne devraient-elles pas être guéries ?_ »

_« Eh bien, j'ai une ou deux théories là-dessus, mais il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec Edward avant d'en être sûr… »_

Ce fut ce moment-là que mon rayon de soleil choisit pour entrer dans la pièce, en passant par la fenêtre (bien sûr, c'est une entrée comme une autre !).

_« Jasper ! Tu es réveillé ! Oh mon Dieu, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Jazzy ! »_

Une vague d'inquiétude me heurta violemment, avec quelque chose d'autre… Une légère pointe de colère que je m'attendais à trouver, et que je reconnus sans hésitation.

Mon Alice se précipita vers moi, et me serra tendrement dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas effleurer mes blessures. Puis elle déposa un baiser sucré sur mes lèvres.

Son odeur enivrante remplit mes narines, gommant la moindre chose autour de nous. Le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler sans pour autant que nous nous en rendions compte. Alice et moi nous étions créés notre propre bulle d'amour, à l'abri de toute autre chose.

J'oubliai mes propres souffrances afin de lui envoyer plus de vagues d'amour et d'apaisement qu'un esprit, même vampirique, pouvait en supporter.

_« Alice, mon amour, je t'aime… Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »_

_« Tu sais bien que oui ! Mais de quoi ? »_

_« De t'avoir blessée… »_

_« Regarde-toi ! Et c'est moi qui suis blessée, ben voyons ! Jazz, je ne… »_

_«Je veux dire, de ne pas… De ne pas t'avoir fait assez confiance. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »_

_« Oh, Jazz, tu es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu es toute ma vie… Et tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si… Enfin… Jazz, tu ne m'as pas blessée, je me suis juste sentie… Frustrée ! Ne pas savoir ce qui allait t'arriver… C'était tout simplement insupportable ! »_

_« Excuse-moi, Alice… Dis-toi que maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es partie en Italie… »_

_« Je suis désolée, Jaspy. On ne se quittera plus, désormais… Est-ce que ça va ? »_

Je réprimai une grimace de douleur pendant qu'elle se tournait vers Carlisle, inquiète.

_« Je crois qu'il serait temps que je raugmente la morphine, maintenant, pas vrai ? Tu en as suffisamment dans le corps pour tuer trois chevaux en parfaite santé, mais apparemment pas encore assez ! C'est vraiment impressionnant !»_

J'acquiesçai lentement, puis me forçai à rouvrir les yeux une dernière fois avant de me laisser emporter.

_« On se voit à mon réveil ! Je t'aime, Alice. »_

La brume commença à m'envahir, mais Alice se pencha vers moi, et la dernière chose que j'entendis fût sa voix chantante :

_« Je t'aime aussi, Jasper Hale.»_


	5. Chapter 5

_« MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK !!! DEBOUT !!! »_

_« Emmett, laisse-le se reposer ! »_

_« Il est pas censé pouvoir être fatigué ! »_

_« Chut ! Tais-toi ! »_

_« Mais quoi ?! »_

_« Chhh ! »_

J'ouvris les yeux, bien décidé à moi-même faire taire la voix de mon grand frère. Bonne nouvelle pour moi, il me tournait le dos.

Je voulu lever mon bras droit afin de lui asséner un bon coup sur le crâne, mais me rendit compte qu'il était solidement attelé. Aucun doute : c'était là l'œuvre de Carlisle.

Tant pis, de toute manière, j'étais gaucher ! Je brandis mon poing et l'envoyai droit sur ma cible. Malheureusement pour lui, Emmett tourna la tête vers moi au même moment, juste à temps pour le recevoir sur le nez, avec une force suffisante pour réduire en miettes celui d'un humain.

Mais le sien ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et la seule réaction de son propriétaire fut d'éclater de rire.

_« Eh ben, p'tit frère ! Dire que je me suis inquiété pour toi ! J'suis bien récompensé ! »_

_« Désolé, Emmett, mais c'est ta faute ! »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas voulu écouter mon Alice. »_ dis en prenant tendrement l'intéressée dans mes bras – ou plutôt _mon_ bras.

_« Jazzy ! Enfin tu es réveillé ! Il était temps, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »_

_« Alice, mon amour, pardonne-moi de t'avoir faite t'inquiéter ! »_

_« Le passé est le passé. Tu vas bien maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »_ Son flot de parole s'accéléra ensuite brusquement :

_« Mais ça va faire trois semaines que je ne suis pas allée faire de shopping ! Et tu sais à quel point je veux acheter cette robe dans la boutique où nous sommes allés à Seattle… »_

Je la laissai continuer, n'écoutant pas vraiment, mais la serrant contre moi. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle s'était inquiétée durant… le temps où j'avais été inconscient. Combien de temps, déjà ?

_« Alice, tu as dit trois semaines ?! Combien de temps ai-je été… »_

_« Oh, rien qu'une semaine ! Mais avec tous ces problèmes que les nouveau-nés nous ont posés, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'envie de sortir… Si tu savais comme cette semaine fut longue ! Je ne pouvais pas voir quand est-ce que tu… Même Carlisle n'était pas sûr du temps que tu passerais... ainsi. »_

Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassai. Je m'en voulais qu'elle ait souffert par ma faute. Elle parut satisfaite, et recommença à babiller sur je ne savais quel magasin.

Une semaine… J'étais sûrement le premier vampire de toute l'Histoire à s'être évanoui ! Et ce pendant une semaine… Je me demandai ce qui s'était passé durant tout ce temps, mais fut interrompu par Emmett, qui s'était lancé, à grands renforts de gestes moqueurs, dans une hilarante imitation d'Alice parlant shopping.

Je ne pu me retenir d'éclater de rire.

_« Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

Suspicieuse, elle se retourna vers Emmett, consciente que c'était lui qui avait provoqué mon hilarité, et à ses dépends qui plus est !

_« Hey, j'ai rien fait moi ! »_ Se défendit-il, levant les mains en l'air comme un gangster prit en plein casse. Alice se retourna vers, et Emmett en profita pour recommencer ses mimes ridicules.

_« Jaspy, dis-moi ce qu'il fait. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir ! »_

_« Euh… »_ Hésitai-je. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas mentir à Alice. Jamais de la vie.

Heureusement, mon frère parut prendre conscience de ma future traîtrise, et décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de s'éclipser. Néanmoins, j'étais sûr qu'il tenterait de me le faire payer plus tard.

_« Bon, je vais retourner au lycée prévenir les autres qu'il est enfin réveillé ! » Annonça-t-il à Alice en me désignant d'un signe de tête._

_« __**Il**__ à un nom, tu sais. »_

Il me tira la langue, comme un enfant de dix ans, et me lança malicieusement :

_« Comme tu préfères. A plus, __**Jaspy**__ ! »_

Pour toute réponse, je lui balançai un oreiller – qu'il esquiva sans problèmes.

Une fois seuls, Alice se blottie tout contre moi ; et je la serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que mes muscles le permettaient, sans pour autant l'écraser.


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois seuls, Alice se blottie tout contre moi ; et je la serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que mes muscles le permettaient, sans pour autant l'écraser.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacés. Longtemps, sans doute. Profitant de la seule présence de l'autre. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler de toute façon. Notre amour dépassait les simples mots.

J'aurai pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, mais la faim – ou plutôt la soif – me titilla.

_« J'ai soif. »_ Déclarai-je. _« Je devrais aller chasser avant que Bella ne débarque ici. »_

Je tentai de me lever ; Alice me repoussa aussitôt. Ses sentiments se modifièrent brusquement : la plénitude laissant à nouveau place à l'inquiétude.

_« Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive… quelque chose. »_

_« Alice, je vais juste chasser. Je te promets de rester près de la maison. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça… Un des nouveau-nés nous échappé. Emmett et Edward n'ont pas réussi à le rattraper, ils ont perdu sa trace… Carlisle craint qu'il ne crée lui-même d'autres nouveau-nés. Et vu ce que provoquent leurs morsures, même à des vampires… »_

Je m'empressai de calmer ses sentiments.

_« Alice, mon amour, il ne m'arrivera rien du tout ! Les vampires nouveau-nés n'ont pas pour habitude de pénétrer sur le territoire d'un clan étranger. De plus, si Edward et les autres n'ont trouvé aucune piste, c'est probablement qu'il a déjà fui loin d'ici. »_

Alors, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j'examinai le visage d'Alice, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses iris étaient d'un noir pur.

_« Alice, depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas allée chasser ? »_

_« Une semaine. Je ne t'ai pas quitté ! »_

_« Alors tu devrais venir avec moi. Et ainsi tu pourras t'assurer que je ne fais pas de bêtises. »_ Ajoutai-je doucement.

_« Bien sûr ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser tout seul ! »_

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de me lever d'un bond et de m'étirer. Je réalisai alors avec horreur que j'étais vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'un pyjama humain bariolé, et dont l'imprimé consistait uniquement en dessins de personnages de bande dessinée en train de dormir.

Je m'empressai d'un ôter le haut, et Alice sembla profiter du spectacle, amusée par mon dégoût. Je la fusillai du regard.

_« Quoi ? » _Se défendit-elle. « _C'est ce que portent les humains pour dormir ! »_

Je préférai abandonner. Lutter contre Alice au sujet de la mode vestimentaire était un combat perdu d'avance. Je soupirai néanmoins.

J'ôtai également l'attelle qui maintenait mon bras en place pour découvrir une quantité impressionnante de bandages. Avais-je réellement été autant mordu ??

A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais plus très clairement de la bataille…

Mais peu importait, ils ne me gênaient pas dans mes mouvements, j'aurai donc tout le loisir de les retirer plus tard.

Alice me regarda faire, intriguée. Je l'interrogeai du regard, et elle finit par m'en avouer la cause :

_« Alors tu… Tu ne souffres plus ? »_

Mieux valait être prudent sur ce genre de questions, surtout avec Alice.

_« Quasiment plus, non… Pourquoi ? »_

_« Humm… Carlisle t'expliquera lui-même, je ne suis pas sûre… »_

Sur ce, elle sauta par la fenêtre grande ouverte pour éviter mon flot de questions.

Perplexe, je la rejoignis aussitôt. Elle réussit toutefois à me faire taire, sous menace de me forcer à porter d'autres pyjamas humains – chose qu'elle envisageait apparemment sérieusement, tant elle les trouvait, pour une quelconque raison et qui m'échappait totalement, amusant.

J'obtempérai sur le champ. Inutile de la mettre au défi, elle serait bien capable de réussir à me faire porter ces horreurs !

La chasse prit plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu, Alice n'arrêtant pas de se retourner pour vérifier que j'allais bien.

Je devinai sans problème ce qu'elle tentait de faire. A son tour, c'était elle qui me surprotégeait ! Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressenti en croyant me perdre à jamais. Lorsqu'elle était partie chez les Volturi, j'avais cru…

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de ne pas raviver ces souvenirs douloureux.

De plus, Carlisle m'avait signalé qu'elle ne pouvait voir l'avenir de quelqu'un d'inconscient. Ses maux de tête et son angoisse avaient vraiment dus être terribles !

Alice parut redevenir elle-même, mon Alice, après avoir chassé et bu au cou de trois cerfs.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison main dans la main, sans courir. Le temps ne pressait pas. Je tenais à me rattraper de l'avoir faite souffrir par ma faute.

Une fois rentrés, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, Alice blottie contre mon torse de pierre.

Sans bouger. Sans parler. Sans respirer. Les yeux fermés. Laissant les heures s'écouler.

Soudain, Alice sursauta.

_« Jazz ! » M'interpella-t-elle d'un air de reproche._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'important ? »_

_« Oui… »_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Newborn Fight -Chapter 7**

Soudain, Alice sursauta.

"Jazz !" m'interpella-t-elle d'un air de reproche.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'important ?"

"Oui…"

Son comportement n'indiquant aucune crainte d'un danger imminent, je n'en fus que plus paniqué. Avait-elle vu quelque chose de trop choquant pour le décrire avec des mots ? Les nouveau-nés nous ayant échappé allaient-ils ressurgir d'une minute à l'autre ?

"Alice, dis-moi !"

Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard à la fois profondément vexé et très amusé.

"Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ?"

Je l'interrogeai du regard, incrédule.

"Toi et Emmett allez parier sur lequel de vous deux les filles du lycée trouvent le plus mignon !" m'avoua-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Rassuré, j'eu envie d'éclater de rire tant il me paraissait ridicule qu'elle prenne nos paris au sérieux.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien te promettre de ne rien parier avec Emmett… sur ce sujet-là, du moins. Mais je te préviens, il va en profiter pour se proclamer vainqueur d'office !"

"Hors de question ! Je t'obligerai à participer s'il le faut ! L'enjeu sera une nouvelle voiture, et je tiens absolument à avoir cette Porsche dont je t'ai parlé !"

Je pris un moment pour digérer ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Puis un large sourire se dessina inconscient sur mon visage.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te faire sourire comme ça ?"

" Ca veut sûrement dire que je vais gagner le pari !"

"Idiot ! Evidemment que oui tu vas le gagner !" me lança-t-elle, très sérieuse. " Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais participer à un jeu d'une telle stupidité sinon ?"

Nous éclatâmes de rire et elle me repoussa gentiment par le bras, fière de m'avoir fait marcher.

Toutefois, j'arrêtais aussitôt de rire.

La douleur était revenue et m'avait transpercé le bras à l'endroit et au moment mêmes où Alice l'avait touché, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?"

"… Non, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas. Un bref instant, la brûlure est revenue, puis à disparue aussitôt…"

Elle détourna son regard du mien. "Tes morsures ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries. C'est sûrement une sorte… d'effet secondaire…"

Elle avait prononcés ces derniers mots sur un ton très différent, presque gêné.

"Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Néanmoins… Je ne sais pas…"

Après tout, inutile de l'inquiéter davantage, c'a n'avait sûrement été qu'un simple effet de mon imagination. C'était possible… non ?

J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, afin de faire le point sur tout ce qui était arrivé cette dernière semaine.

"Euh… Alice ?"

"Humm ?" Elle semblait pensive.

"Je vais aller prendre une douche, j'ai l'impression de sentir comme une vieille blouse de Carlisle : un mélange d'odeur d'hôpital et d'un je ne sais quoi d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs, tu devrais sûrement le prévenir que je suis de nouveau prêt à botter les fesses d'Emmett, il doit se faire un sang d'encre."

"… Oui, tu as raison."

Elle se leva, presque trop vite, pour aller chercher le téléphone, toujours pensive. Son esprit était perturbé, mais je n'aurais su dire par quoi. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête ? Me cachait-elle quelque chose ? Non, Alice ne ferait jamais ça. Quoique… ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. En montant les marches, je pouvais entendre la conversation qu'elle avait avec Carlisle. Bien entendu, celui-ci promettait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, ce que je trouvais ridicule. Rien ne pressait. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir d'une minute à l'autre. Je décidai d'arrêter de m'en faire. A force d'être parano, j'allais finir par devenir le premier vampire à me faire des cheveux blancs.

J'atteignis ma salle de bain avec un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seul !

Je m'appuyai contre le lavabo, en prenant bien soin d'esquiver tous les produits de beauté d'Alice, et plongeai on regard dans le miroir. Celui-ci me renvoya l'image d'un séduisant vampire blond au teint pâle. Bien que ses pupilles fussent d'un doré mielleux, de profonds cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Dans ses boucles blondes soyeuses étaient enchevêtrées brindilles et feuilles mortes, enlevant un peu à son charme, et de larges cicatrices recouvraient la totalité de son visage scarifié, mais il n'y prêté aucune attention.

La vision de cette créature parfaite, qui aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe quelle jeune fille ne lui arracha qu'un long soupir.

Le reflet fronça les sourcils, mettant ainsi en évidence des deux cicatrices qui surplombaient son œil gauche.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce reflet, et je n'arrivais pas à en trouver la cause.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi à la fin ?!

Ces morsures avaient quelque chose d'étrange, et je n'aurais su dire quoi.

J'ôtai rapidement le reste du pyjama humain dont m'avait affublé Alice, puis le roulai en boule avant de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié caché sous un meuble. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui touche deux mots au sujet de mes goûts vestimentaires. Enfin quoi, je n'étais pas une poupée Barbie géante !

Je me réfugiai sous la douche, et le contact de l'eau chaude sur mes épaules musclées fut un véritable soulagement. Bien qu'étant incapable d'apprécier la chaleur de l'eau, je profitais .néanmoins du choc de chaque goutte s'écrasant avec force sur ma peau marmoréenne.

Je passai quelques minutes sans bouger, à compter celles-ci. Au bout de la 2 759ème, je m'arrêtai, le calme étant revenu dans mon esprit.

La tension d'Alice avait été difficilement supportable au cours de ces dernières heures, bien qu'elle eu fait de mon mieux pour me l'épargner, et je redoutais d'avoir à affronter l'inquiétude de toute la famille réunie, en particulier celle d'Esmé.

Je repoussai néanmoins ces problèmes à plus tard.

Un rapide shampooing me fit le plus grand bien, puis, comme je rouvrais les yeux, un éclat argenté au creux de mon bras gauche attira mon attention. J'inspectai ma peau en quête d'un indice sur l'origine de ce scintillement. De nombreux scénarios me passèrent par la tête en quelques dixièmes de secondes, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et plus inquiétant surtout. Aussi, je souris en découvrant au pli de mon coude une simple aiguille enfoncée dans une veine, vestige du professionnalisme de Carlisle.

J'arrachai celle-ci d'un coup sec et contemplais avec satisfaction le minuscule trou se refermer, en ne laissant d'une fine cicatrice parmi tant d'autres.

Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi Carlisle avait-il pris la peine de m'emmailloter comme une momie là où les nouveau-nés m'avaient mordus ?

Cette réalité me frappa comme la foudre.

Un large pansement recouvrait mon flanc gauche, tandis d'un solide bandage enserrait mon épaule droite, et qu'un dernier était soigneusement enveloppé autour de mon poignet.

Je détachai celui-ci, et le déroulai rapidement. Un bref instant, j'hésitai, inquiet de ce que j'allais découvrir, puis je l'ôtai complètement.

Ce que je découvris me rempli d'horreur…


End file.
